


Apocalypse

by JiminJoyStick



Category: Monsta X (Band), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, M/M, Multi, Survival
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 10:21:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6234835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiminJoyStick/pseuds/JiminJoyStick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While performing at KCON in Los Angeles, California, the lights shut off and for some reason, the Apocalypse begins. MinHyuk and KiHyun don't know what's happening and decide to look around. Little do they know, they are about to take the hardest test of their lives: the test of survival.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

WOW, THANKS FOR THE WORDS OF ENCOURAGEMENT. If you continue reading this you’ll uncover what’s unfortunate. You may be asking yourself, “MinHyuk, why don’t you just tell me what’s unfortunate?”, well if I told you what is unfortunate: you’d stop reading.

“Aww, can you give me a hint?”

I guess I can do that. In fact, I’ll tell you how to avoid my situation. Do not let strangers into your newly-formed zombie apocalypse team. Do not have sexual-affairs with strangers in your newly-formed zombie apocalypse team. Do not do that and I’m sure you’ll be just fine.

Besides, you don’t want to end up where I am. Unless you enjoy watching loved-ones die, enjoy the terrors of zombie hordes, and being forced to drink – Well, I don’t want to spoil too much.

My name is MinHyuk. I’m a KPOP idol and this is the story of my zombie apocalypse survival.

 

  
Everything started out as normal as a zombie apocalypse is to be expected. I was performing at K-CON in Los Angeles, California, when the stage lights shut off and everyone screamed. Typically people scream during performances, but this scream wasn’t an, “OMG-OPPA-IS-A-FOOT-AWAY-FROM-ME” scream. It was more of a, “HELP-I’M-BEING-DEVOURED” scream. Coincidentally, that was the case.

I tried regaining some sort of vision, preferably night-vision, but squint-vision would suffice. I was extremely thirsty due to the hot stage lights and our dance being more of a workout.

“KiHyun? HyungWon? Show—“

“Right here.” KiHyun grabbed my wrist. “Let’s find a way out of here, yeah?”

Damn. I can handle performing in front of thousands of people. Screaming fans, angry managers, lazy group members, having to share a hotel room with a man who’s obsessed with his face—that would have been much easier to deal with.  
But when I’m forced to take actions that aren’t scripted – things go wrong. My manager was probably testing my ‘on-the-go’ skills. Maybe he was mad at me for watching Shownu workout instead of joining him.(I would have joined him, but let’s face it, it’s Shownu. He’s built like a god.) Maybe it was another crazy fan trying to sneak a peak at parts that aren’t shown via dance practice.(Hey, I don’t blame them. I’d want to see me too.) Or maybe, the apocalypse was about to begin.. Nah, couldn’t be. My manager stares at Shownu WITH me. He wouldn’t be mad at all!

We hesitantly made our way across the stage floor, searching for a way out. At this point the ground felt grimy due to the other groups performing and leaving their sweat for others to slip on. My shoelaces were untied, but I didn’t make a big deal out of it because I didn’t want to lose KiHyun to the darkness. “KiHyun, do you even know where we are heading? The power seems to be off everywhere.”

“Nope, I’m just following the sounds around us. Take a listen.” We paused for a moment, long enough to hear groans, screams and rounds of ammunition being fired.

“I hope you don’t intend on taking us to the sound of dying fans. I’d like to go the opposite way.”

“That’s where the answers are. C’mon, MinHyuk, I’ll protect you.”

I tried not to feel irritated. I mean, it’s sweet that he feels as though he should protect me and all, but the company thinks there is something going on with us. There isn’t , incase you were wondering. He’s just the ‘mother’ of the group. It’s in his nature to protect. The company automatically assumes that trait makes you a homosexual. “I don’t need you to hold my wrist.”

“You’re absolutely right. I’ll just lead you into screams of horror while the lights are off and hope for the best.” He released my wrist and went silent. The noise grew louder and more intense. I admit, I was scared.

“Wait! KiHyun, come back, please.” After a moment, he, instead of grabbing my wrist like previously, grabbed my hand. The company wasn’t going to like this. Surprisingly, I did. It’s not like I.M. or Wonho were offering their hand, though I doubt they would be heading toward the sound of danger. I wonder where they went… “Where’s the rest of the group?”

We stopped. “Look, or listen, did you see which way they went? I’ll answer that for you. No, you didn’t. So tell me, MinHyuk, if you didn’t see where they went, why would I have seen? Do I eat more carrots than you? Is my eyesight better than yours? Am I programmed with night-vision? I only stumbled upon you because you called out and I followed your voice. The others stayed silent . Just be happy that I’m here. Work with what you’ve got.” Wow, did he stub his toe while performing? Everything feels awkward. I didn't mean to sound ungrateful.

“I’m sorry. You know I appreciate your rescue and accompaniment. I’m just not sure what’s going on...” I could only focus on his hand. I couldn’t see anything, maybe a dark blur at the most. My hands were getting clammy. Or was it his hands? Everything got silent and the stadium’s emergency lights kicked on.

A red tint engulfed the room. The room opened up to the stage. We hadn’t walked very far. By the looks of it we seemed to be backstage near the rooms where our makeup was applied. “At least we can see now. Where is everybody?”

KiHyun didn’t speak. He just glanced around in confusion. I’m not sure if it was just the red lighting, but KiHyun looked a little bit more red than usual. And I’m not just saying that because of his bright red-orange hair.

“MinHyuk, you won’t lose me to the darkness. You can let go of me now…”

Holy crap! I hadn’t realized that I was still holding his hand. We let our hands go and I turned away from him. “Uh – sorry, I hadn’t realized that.. Uh.. Sorry.”

He spun me around and I made deep eye contact with him. His eyes had a red streak overlapping his black pupils. His smile radiated warmth and affection. They almost seemed inviting. I felt my body lean forward.

“MinHyuk,”

Let’s pause for a moment, shall we? Some of you may be thinking: does he like KiHyun? No, I do not like KiHyun, I like his lips. That’s completely different! I like sugar but it doesn’t mean I like soda. It just means I like sugar. In this case, it just means I like lips.. KiHyun’s lips.

“MinHyuk, what are you doing? I still can’t see clearly yet. Where are we?” I lunged back and thought about how grateful I was to not have kissed him. I’m also grateful that he couldn’t see me attempt it. “Hello? MinHyuk?”

“Oh. Um, we’re backstage,” I waved my hands over his eyes. No reaction. “hey, I’m pretty hungry. Why don’t we go to the confession stands?”

He let out a chuckle. “Aww, MinHyukkie, you’re always hungry. That’s adorable. Though, isn’t it a bad time to eat? Actually, you know what? Let’s go eat, but you lead the way.”

Awesome, I thought. I get to lead for a change! Usually the decisions were made by Jooheon, and backed up by Shownu, and approved by KiHyun. I never really had much of a say, so this felt good! I grabbed his hand and we started walking toward the door with a giant ‘exit’ sign on it. Walking through that door felt like stepping into another dimension. People laid lifeless on the floor in what looked like a puddle of blood. The room still glowed red but it was much darker and the lights flickered every few seconds. The area resembled a large hallway.

“Did we find food?”

I hesitated. I wasn’t sure whether or not to tell him that starving wasn’t the biggest issue we had. No, I cant do that to him. He cant see. I don’t want him to be anymore scared than necessary. “It should be right down the hall. Watch your step.. there’s a bunch of.. um,” I gently nudged one of the bodies with my foot, “sacks of potatoes spread out all over the floor.”

“Potatoes? Why don’t we just eat those?”

I pulled him along as we walked around the bodies. Traversing around the bodies made me feel like a mouse looking for its cheese. “Oh, no. You wouldn’t like these potatoes, they’re rancid.”

“It does smell a little funky in here.”

Lying to KiHyun was always easy, not that I enjoyed doing it or took advantage of it. Just that during certain situations it came in handy. This one time, he had been working out a little bit too long, and he took a selfie in hopes of impressing the people of twitter. Before posting it he had asked me for my opinion of it. As pretty as his lips were, it didn’t make up for the fact that his face was a combination of sweat, cheekbones, and foundation. He looked so proud of it that I couldn’t tell him the truth. Instead, I told him the company might get upset because it might seduce someone. He ate up that lie almost as easily as he ate those potatoes – that were rancid – but were actually just fresh bodies – but he didn’t eat anything – just the lie.

We made our way past a flight of stairs that probably lead to the roof. It was getting darker but my eyes had adjusted enough for me to walk with confidence. Though as we progressed, the body count was rising and the walls seemed to be marked with bullet holes and spray paint that read “Cleanse.”

As we approached the confession stands there seemed to be a man waiting in line. His hair was platinum blonde that was neatly trimmed in a messy fashion. He wore a checkered black and white suit. Everything about him looked natural, as if his mother had a child with a model that only did casual photoshoots. Yet, nothing about him was normal. He glanced over to us and grew a smile only a mother could love. Good thing KiHyun couldn’t see. He might have wanted to protect him over me! “Ah, finally someone to serve me. I’ll take a large, iced Coca-Cola and two Twix bars – scratch that, three.”

“Umm.. Sir, we don’t work here.” This made him grow unhappy. Suddenly it was like I was watching a child’s toy being taken away, except the child wasn’t in the mood to deal with you so it stared into your soul. “I mean, I’d be happy to serve, uh..”

“The name is T.O.P.”


	2. Chapter 2

Don’t blame me for not recognizing a member in one of KPOP’s greatest groups. Every time we have a comeback, our hairstyle changes; our hair color changes; our style changes and the application of our makeup changes. All of those combined might as well transform your into a completely different person.

After serving him, he told us that he didn’t know what was going on; he was just hungry so he came looking for food. “What’s wrong with your friend?” he asked while taking a bite out of his Twix bar. I’d forgotten about KiHyun, he’d been silent the entire time.

“His eyes haven’t adjusted to the lighting yet.”

“Oh, try removing your contacts.” T.O.P said.

KiHyun removed his contacts and blinked like he just ate a sour lemon. “I can see a bit better, though mostly silhouettes.” That’s not good, what if he notices that the ‘sacks of potatoes’ aren’t actually sacks of potatoes, but bodies!

“Are you sure you should keep them off? What if the unnatural lighting damages them further?”

“He’ll be fine, they’re just stage contacts. Are you his mother? Or perhaps his boyfriend?”

I didn’t expect that comment. I bet my face gave away the answer to the question. “What? No! KiHyun’s MY mother. Not the other way around.” I decided not to answer the second question. That left everything at an awkward pause.

From the other side of the hallway, the sounds of groaning and moaning grew louder and much closer. A figure stepped out from the darkness. It seemed to be human. He walked as though he were catching himself with every step. The light reflected off of his eyes and his pupils seemed almost colorless. I’ve seen a dead body before, this person was definitely dead.

“We need to get out of here, that person isn’t alive.”

T.O.P seemed to looked at me as though I was crazy. “That person’s just sick, don’t be rude.” He approached the person with caution. KiHyun poked me in the back. I turned to his direction and I saw what he was looking at. The dead bodies were slowly beginning to rise as though they’d just woken up from a very painful nap.

“MinHyukkie, why are the sacks of potatoes moving?” His breathing was getting heavier. This is what I was afraid of: KiHyun panicking.

“T.O.P, we need to get out of here.” I grabbed KiHyun’s hand tightly and looked to where T.O.P had been. T.O.P was trying to subdue the person while the person flailed viciously. He didn’t look scared, he was very relaxed, almost a bit sad.

“Go on without me, I need a minute.” He was most definitely sad.

“What? We don’t have a minute!”

“Then just go! I’ll be fine.”

I felt bad for leaving but there weren’t many options left. Too many of them were trying to stand back up. I couldn’t just stand around and join them. Plus, I had to think about KiHyun. He could barely see and I think he was convinced that sacks of potatoes were actually out to get him.

We ran past a few of those standing ‘sacks of potatoes’ but they didn’t notice us because they were too busy eating other ‘sacks of potatoes’ that hadn’t stood up yet. We managed to get up a few stairs when I tripped over my shoelace. I should have tied it when I was serving T.O.P his Twix bars and Coca-Cola. KiHyun got on one knee and started tying my shoe.

“Silly, MinHyukkie. Don’t you know how to tie your shoes?”

After he finished, he extended his hand. I just sat there, on the stairs, staring at him. Even during a crisis, he still took care of me. Other people would have just left me for dead. “Are you okay? I asked you a question.”

“Oh,” I grabbed his hand and he pulled me up.

“I just got distracted, is all.” We made our way to the second floor but couldn’t go up any farther because the stairs had collapsed above the second floor. How? I’m not really sure.“What now?”

“You’re the set of eyes. I trust you to not get us killed.”

Easier said than done. I’d just fall on my butt and he’d pick me up again. He may be somewhat blind, but he is still doing a better job at protecting me than I am. I wouldn’t be surprised if he could traverse around the entire building, find anyone who needed saving, rescue them, watch a movie then escape – all while not being able to see.

There was a ladder to the roof but I decided it wouldn’t be a good idea to continue going up. I mean, what would we do when we got there? Jump?

The floor seemed deserted. Empty boxes were stacked against one wall. A bunch of office doors were open on the other wall. An idea came to me. “We need a long curtain.” Even though he couldn’t see me, he looked at me like I was a genius.

“That’s brilliant! We can just Tarzan our way out of the building.”

Should have seen that smart remark coming. But I had no other ideas, so we walked around the second floor for a while. There didn’t seem to be any ‘sacks of potatoes’ on the ground, that was a good sign. KiHyun managed to find everything we needed: scissors, duct tape and a curtain long enough to kite us back to South Korea. With the items, I made a rope strong enough to hold two people while climbing it.

The problem with that idea occurred once we arrived at a window, the sight wasn’t pretty. It was a cloudy day but it wasn’t going to rain. The sky was filled with smoke from the burning buildings all around. The streets were crawling with ‘sacks of potatoes’ and the police shot at them. Most of them didn’t fall until they were shot in the head. I let go of KiHyun’s hand and threw up in the corner.

“MinHyukkie? Are you feeling sick? I guess outside isn’t safe either. It’s okay if you want to leave me and save yourself. I’d understand if I’m a burden.”

I picked up a random water bottle off the ground and spit out the remaining gunk. Then I approached him and kissed him on the lips.

“How dare you think that, I’d never leave you and you aren’t a burden. If anything, I’m the burden.”

He slapped me. “Don’t confess your feelings to me when we could die at any second, do it when I’m not worried.” his cheeks turned the same shade of red they were back when the lights kicked on; he was definitely blushing. “..but, since we’re on the topic. I guess, I sort of like you, too.”

Originally, when I went to go kiss him, it was to shut him up. It was also to feel the warmth that his lips radiated. Let’s just say that I was right, there was definitely warmth, a lot of it. It was hot, okay? After the kiss, I realized that I did, in fact, have a crush on KiHyun.

“So, what do we do now?” Helicopters were flying around the city now. Some were lowering down the military while others were lowering ammunition and medical supplies. The fight below seemed a hopeless one. Already, the local police were running away – those who weren’t being devoured.

“Let’s kick some potato butts?” KiHyun said with a large smile on his face. That was always KiHyun’s best trait: optimism. Sure, he had other really amazing traits, like: protective and angelic voice. But optimism was by far his greatest.

“Go out fighting? Sounds like an awesome way to die!”

“Die? Who said anything about dying? I don’t plan on dying. Not after you just got done confessing to me. Nope, no death. We gotta go on a date and get married and adopt a child and –“

“Whoa there, lover boy. One step at a time, okay?”

He kissed me on the cheek and grabbed my hand. “The security office might have weapons. Wasn’t there one downstairs, near the concession stands?” My heart dropped down to my stomach. Down stairs wasn’t safe, why would he suggest such a thing? But it wasn’t the time to let fear take over me. Not when I think I just got a boyfriend. I grabbed the pair of scissors and duct tape and we headed downstairs.

Going down the stairs was difficult. The stairs were made of cold-steel so every step echoed throughout the building. The groaning didn’t seem the be around anymore. Maybe they all went outside to play with the military. The bodies on the floor produced a rancid smell. They looked as though they had been dinner for Neanderthals. I knew we couldn’t stick around for long because it was just a matter of time before they’d also stand up.

Blood washed the floors. Foot steps and skid marks of blood made their way to the concession stands. By the looks of it, the ‘sacks of potatoes’ seemed to be incredibly stupid. They must’ve tripped a good thirty times before they got to their destination.  
We got to the concession stands but there seemed to be no sign of T.O.P, just the person he was trying to help. As I got a closer look, the person had a stab wound in its forehead. Blood covered its mouth and inside its teeth were fresh pieces of flesh. I gagged a little bit.  
“Hey, it’s okay. I’m right next to you.” KiHyun said while using his other hand to pat my shoulder.

Besides all of the gross visuals, he seemed to be a regular guy. His hair was a shade brighter than KiHyun’s. He wore a black and white cheetah suit. By the looks of it, he might have been T.O.P’s friend. Maybe that’s why he seemed a bit down. Speaking of T.O.P, his body wasn’t anywhere to be seen. Could he have been completely devoured?

I led KiHyun toward the bloody tracks and they made a left turn instead of heading out the main doors. “KiHyun, we could leave right now and possibly run until we’re safe OR we could follow the bloody tracks leading to the security office and grab some weapons. I’ll leave the decision up to you.” He let go of my hand and grabbed the duct tape out of my back pocket. Then he got on one knee and put the duct tape on the ground, upright, and let it roll. It headed to the main doors. “Let’s get running, yeah?”

“Wait for it.” He said. I looked back at the duct tape and it started swerving to the left, where the bloody tracks continued.

It stopped rolling and I picked it up. “How did you know that the duct tape would change directions?”

“I didn’t. I was just going to wait until it turned left.”

“What if it never turned left?”

“We’d still be waiting.”

I chuckled and grabbed his hand again. We followed the bloody tracks for a while until we heard groaning sounds. Up ahead was a horde of them pounding against the window of the security office. There were too many of them to take on alone. They seemed only to be interested on the sound of the pounding.

“KiHyun, pass me the duct tape.” He grabbed it back out of my back pocket and slid it into my hand. I spotted a trash can down the hall to the right so I threw the duct tape at it and it made a loud ‘clang’ noise that echoed through the building. Slowly, they started limping toward the sound of the trash can and we ran inside of the security office and locked the door behind us.

The room was much smaller than it looked. Against the wall was a rack of weapons ranging from baseball bats to pistols. There were computers on the desks that had static screens. Papers were all over the floor. The place reminded me of a tornado disaster. Above one of the computers, a vent was open and blood droplets fell off of the rims. Someone or something had recently gone up there.

The weapon case was locked, yet there seemed to be a shot gun missing. Sadly, it was the only one. I picked the lock with the scissors and I gave KiHyun a baseball bat and myself a pistol. Normally, it’d be the other way around: I’d take the bat and he’d take the gun. Since he could only see silhouettes, I didn’t want him to accidently shoot me – a bat was less painful.

“Let’s get out of here, yeah?” . I asked. There was a loud pounding noise at the window of the security office. The noise from the duct tape hadn’t distracted them for long. Their faces were wiping the glass as they tried clawing their way in. Their eyes no longer looked lifeless, instead they were full of hunger.

“What do we do, MinHyuk?” There wasn’t enough ammo to take them all on. There was only on thing we could do: climb out through the vents.

“I don’t know what’s up there, we can’t go in blindly.”

“I’ve been traversing this place blindly, the entire time! We can do it.” Somehow, even in this situation, he managed to keep a smile.

“You’re truly amazing, you know that KiHyun?”

“I haven’t kept us alive all this time, you have. You’re the amazing one.” He kissed me on the cheek . “Let’s go now, before it’s too late.”  
It took sometime but we made it into the vent. We closed the vent and as we did, the door busted open and they horded in. The vent was still cold from the air conditioning being on before the power went off. It was dark and I couldn’t see three inches ahead of me. Is this what KiHyun felt like?

We crawled for what felt like thirty minutes. At this point, I was wishing I had brought that water bottle with me. But it was used for a good purpose. I didn’t taste like stomach acid while kissing KiHyun. Why am I thinking about that at a time like this? Finally, after about an hour, there was light at the end of the ventilation system, not very bright, but brighter than dark, nonetheless. I kicked the vent opened and landed face first on the pavement. KiHyun fell on top of me.

“Sorry, MinHyukkie! On the bright side: I can see again! – oh, this isn’t pretty.”

There weren’t any of those things around, just burning buildings and dead bodies. In the distance, there was a tank rolling over bodies. For some reason, a tree was lit on fire but there wasn’t anyone to put it out. It didn’t take long before we heard groaning.

“We need to hide, like, now.” I said. KiHyun pointed at the sky as a red fighter jet flew lower to the ground. It shot missiles at the building next to us. The explosion rattled me to the bones. The sound deafened me. The building began collapsing and debris flew in every direction. I watched as a brick smacked me across the face and I fell to the ground. The last thing I remember was the sight of a horde of those things, making its way toward us while KiHyun tried shaking me awake. Then I blacked out.


	3. Chapter 3

My body felt transparent. My bones felt almost brittle. It took all my strength to open my eyes. Everything was a dark blur. There was a dusty odor which made me feel claustrophobic. My mouth tasted like iron, was I bleeding? The saliva in my mouth and throat had evaporated. Is this what death felt like?

Struggling to find my voice, I mustered up the strength. “K-K-Ki-KiHy-Hyun.” Speaking had drained me. I was losing sight of what vision I had. My eyelids slowly began to shut when I heard a voice.

“It worked! Taking him off his IVs worked! Hurry--,” My hearing was starting to fail as well. “Pass me the adrenaline. We can't let him slip into it again!” I felt a poke and fire surged through my body. My vision returned, along with my hearing, but I couldn't move. “MinHyuk? Are you okay, dude?”

The voice wasn’t KiHyun's. It was soft like KiHyun's but this was most definitely a female’s voice. She sounded familiar, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it.

“MinHyuk? Can you hear me? Blink twice if you can.”

Seriously, death want nice. This place was cruel! First, I'm blind and can't move. Then, the dusty air adds on to the feeling of being trapped. Poking me with a needle of flames and having me blink weights was just the cherry on top. The voices continued.

“Good, you're alive. KiHyun will be so happy! Bitto, go call Cl, tell her that MinHyuk is awake.”

“..why can't.. It? I.. make dinner.” I assumed Bitto said. My senses were going numb again. My eyes started to shut. I blacked out, again.

“Ailee, tell me why you called me here. He’s still asleep. This is the third time. Am I going to have to send you out?”

“Cl, please, don't. I swear he was awake. Ask Bitto—“

“I already did, he said he didn't know. He's a chef, not a doctor like you, Ailee. Don't drag others down with you. You are to leave immediately, as this is your third strike.”

“No, please! Just give me one more chance. If not for me, for KiHyun: he wants his best friend to wake up and that can't happen without me.”

“It can't be helped, Ailee. We're wasting resources that could be used on others. We all decided, when we formed this group, that you're allowed three incidents. This is your third, don't make this harder than it has to be.”

Why could I hear clearly? Had the adrenaline finally taken effect? I felt rested, my voice was accessible but my throat was still dry. I still couldn't move by my eyes shot open. I gasped for air as I saw the roof of what looked to be a warehouse shed.

“KiHyun, where are you?” I called out, probably looking like a weirdo because I couldn't move my head. That was fine by me as long as KiHyun was around. Sadly, he wasn't.

“He is out getting resources. When did you wake up?” one off the voices said.

“Who are you? Where am I? Am I dead?”

“The name's Cl, pronounced see-el. I'm the leader of 'Camp Gone Bad’. You've been dead for two months.”

Two months? I was just crawling through a ventilation system when I was hit by a brick. I know I blacked out but I didn't realize it had been two months!

“Dude, don't scare him! You weren't dead; you were in a coma: totally different!”

“Ailee, I told you it was time for you to take your leave.” Cl said.

“Aish! You only gave me a third strike because he wasn't awake: He's awake! I told you so! I'm staying. Hah!” Ailee spoke with confidence. She sounded like a teenager.

I'm not sure what happened next, Cl didn't reply and I heard a door slam. I guess she left, or maybe someone walked in. I don't know.

“You couldn't have woken up like ten minutes ago? Like, dude, really? Oh, well. Time to get out of bed now!” Her hands went under my back and she rolled me onto the floor, I could have sworn that my back broke.

“I can't move.” I sounded pathetic and the ground was hard but felt warm. I wish Cl was more specific as to where I was. What was a 'Camp Gone Bad'? Why did it smell like dust? Why does it have a shed-like warehouse and why do the floors come with heaters?

“Stop playing with me. Get up. I've taken care of you for two months: almost risking a place to stay. I don't need to babysit any longer, dude.” She kicked me in the stomach and I think a rib broke. Was this lady crazy? Why was a teenager my doctor? I'm dead, right?

“DUDE! THAT HURTS!” before I knew it, I was on all fours and throwing up stomach acid.

“I know it hurts. I'm a doctor. We don't have the technology to feed you vitamins so I had to improvise and restart your muscles with a jolt of pain,” It was more than just a jolt, liar. “MinHyuk, we know each other, do you think I'd purposely—let me rephrase. Do you think I would hurt you if I got nothing out of it? No, wait. That sounds evil. Do—“

“I get it! You're insane! Could you please explain what's going on?” Slowly, my body was regaining the ability to move. Ailee gave me a cup of water and helped me to a stool.

The room was a warehouse, but on the inside it was a doctor's office. There were three beds that you'd normally find at a hospital. Cartoon sheets covered them. By the bed I had been staying in, there were IV bags that were ready to use.

In one corner seemed to be where Ailee spent most of her time. A wooden desk was shelved with books ranging from 'Properties of the common cold' to 'Neurosurgery: Learn in 500 Pages!'. I guess she hasn't been a doctor very long. By her desk was a door that was labeled 'Stay Out: Medicine'.

“What do you know already?” she crossed her legs and puffed her cheeks.

I told her that I had been at K-CON, performing, and the power went off. I went on about how KiHyun found me in the dark and how we escaped, ultimately leading to me blacking out. I decided it wasn't important to mention running into T.O.P and his stomach.

“Is that it? Wow, dude. This is going to take forever. Okay, well first: Hi. Welcome to the 'zombie' apocalypse. I'm your tour guide, Ailee. Secondly,”

She talks for about an hour making me almost wish I was still in a coma. Briefly, she explained that they weren't 'zombies' because zombies eat brains and come from the ground. She said we call them 'biters'; which leads me to number two: Do not let them bite you.(Or scratch, apparently, something about the scratch being deep) Number three: aim for the head. I've seen enough zombie—sorry, biter—movies before, to know how to kill one. Those were the basics. She explained more but you get the gist of it.

“and that leads us to our last thing: they can't really see you, but they can hear you. It's weird actually because they can see your presence but it's more of a 'I-caught-your-scent-now-I-can-see-you' thing. But if you hide it’s okay because they can't see you.”  
I was feeling fine before she explained everything. It's not that it was to much to take in, it wasn't. It's that she doesn't know how to phrase things. “I get what you're saying, but that made no sense.” She looked at me with her cheeks puffed and blinked like _what's next?_

Silence flooded the room, only for a short minute when gun fire was heard. Ailee took a sip out of her water and puffed her cheeks. More gun fire was heard. Agitation was building up inside of me. How could a person sit calmly while there was gun fire?

I started at her like _are you gonna get that_? And she swallowed her water and looked at me like _oh! Right_! She placed her cup of water down and reached down to her ankle and pulled out a knife. I didn't even notice her clothing choices. Her hair was curled and pulled back into a ponytail. She wore a red sleeveless dress that fell to her upper thigh. Below, she wore black tights that gripped her around the ankles. Her left ankle held a knife holster. An off-white lab coat draped her. She wore matching red lace-up ankle strap high heels.

Before I knew it, she had run out and I was alone. I looked down at my body, I was wearing sweat shorts. (I don't remember changing into this.) My bare feet felt the radiating heat from the floor. In a sense, it felt nice. That's when it hit me: I wasn't wearing a shirt. How had I not felt it sooner? That's embarrassing, I don't even have abs. My ribcage seemed to bulge through more than it should. That made sense, I don't sleep eat. Strangely enough, I wasn't hungry.

I heard footsteps echo toward me. Ailee ran in with her knife at ready. “MinHyuk, what are you doing? Let's go! It's training time,” she turned her head toward the gunfire: “KEEP ONE ALIVE, ROOKIE HAS TO MAKE HIS DEBUT!” Her hand motioned for me to follow add she ran away.

“Shouldn't I put on some clothes first?” I yelled to her but she was too far away to hear. I quickly glanced around for something to put on but I couldn't find anything via quick-scan. I opened the shed door and stepped outside. The heat slapped me in the face. The air was dry and hot. It was hard to see, coming out of a coma really amplifies light.

The ground was dry dirt, almost hardened sand. Few shrubs managed to sprout. They seemed to look tough, like _yeah, I don't need water, you do. Hah, loser_. Cacti were scattered about in clumps. An iron gate was visible but it wasn't an easy or short walk there.

“MinHyuk, over here!” Ailee shouted from the other direction. I turned her direction and beside the warehouse shed was a large warehouse shed, maybe a warehouse hotel. Adjacent of it, stood a metal tower with two people with guns. They looked more like birds but I doubt birds learned to use guns. I began walking to where I heard Ailee call me from.

Every few steps, pain grew in my feet. I might've been stepping on cacti needles that feel off and scattered when winds came by. It wasn't difficult finding Ailee, her off-white lab coat, red dress and heels stood out on the beige ground. She wasn't alone, by her side were three guys and two girls. Their outfits were just as ridiculous, if not more, as Ailee's were. Red, yellow, purple, green, why was the rainbow on the ground and not in the sky?

Everyone seemed to be armed with a gun, except for Ailee who still had her knife. The gun fired died down and everyone backed up. I could hear groaning approach as a biter limped forward. Its skin was completely dried out, it looked more like an unwrapped mummy. The biter seemed to be missing its arm. It wasn't really close but I could smell it from where I stood.

“Kill it, stab it in the head.” Ailee said while tossing me the knife, which landed on the ground next to me


	4. Chapter 4

The biter seemed to follow the person who was most distracting. It limped up to one of the guys and became a hockey puck until he was near me. His hair looked half plucked, half receded. I wasn’t sure if he had lips, there was a gash where his mouth should have been. Don't get me wrong, he still had teeth; clearly not brushed. The odor was pungent, even more so than before.

My vision started to flicker and my head spun. I dropped the knife because it became heavy in my hands. I didn't want to pass out and get eaten! But I had no other choice. “I can't.. Not.. hungry..” I managed to say while my knees buckled and a meat cleaver flew into the biter’s skull and collapsed next to me.

My energy came flooding back to me as soon as we both hit the floor. The dead body scared me enough for an energy boost. I leaped up and started scratching my skin like crazy. I wasn’t itchy; I just felt gross. I heard a whining sound from where the cleaver was thrown.

I turned and saw a boy who looked to be the same age as me. His lips made a frowning face, it was incredibly adorable. His hair was a dark blueish-greenish black and was in a nice bowl cut. Besides the down shaped lips, his face was also frowning; which explained the sound of children whining in a choir. He wrote a dirty apron over a red hoodie and black sweats. I'm glad he wasn't dressed like everyone else.

He glanced at me and started in confusion. “why is he not wearing clothes?” he said. His voice was deep, which was ironic because he looked like a developing fetus. Ailee walked up to me and picked up the knife and revived the cleaver from the biter's skull.

“Why did you kill it? This was supposed to be MinHyuk's debut.” Ailee glared at the guy who didn't look at all terrified by her. My debut? Of what, death? She just saved my life, only to end it a few hours later?

“He looked and hungry as the biter. By the way, you owe me a new cleaver, or no dinner.” The guy looked at me and motioned for me follow. Behind me, rainbow squad was cleaning up the mess and closing the gates. He led me into a 4-star kitchen (it would have been 5-star but it didn't look THAT clean.)

The kitchen floor was freshly mopped but had a grey tint to it. There might have been around six ovens spread across the room. Knives were evenly spread out underneath cupboards. I think he was cooking chili because there was a vat of something brown and spicy scented on top of one of the oven grills.

The guy picked up a ladle and stirred the chili-looking item. “I was kidding about not cooking dinner. I love to cook, even fit purple who destroy my meat cleaver.” That's funny, I don't remember it occurring like that. I could have sworn he was the one who threw it at the biter. But, I write wouldn’t know, I was too busy collapsing. I gave him an unsure smile and waited for instructions. He took out a bowl and filled it with whatever he was cooking. “Eat.” He said in a matter that sounded almost like a question.

I stared at the boiling content in the bowl, looked at the guy, then looked back at the bowl. Honestly, I thought it would taste bad. It didn't, encase you were wondering. I drank from the bowl and hot, pleasurable heaven engulfed my stomach. The guy realized I didn't have a spoon and ran to grab me one but it was too late, I ate it all. Best. Chili. Ever!

“Did you like it?” he smiled.

“Did I? Yes! Thank you.. uh..”

“Oh, you're welcome!” he grabbed the bowl and placed it in the sink. “We won't have water until after dinner. All thanks to KiHyun, he's been taking a group and restoring power at local resource areas. Great guy, he is.” These purple were getting on my nerves. Nobody is telling me where KiHyun is AND everyone seems to be completely oblivious.

“Aigoo, what's your name?”

“The name’s Bitto! And I like balloons.”

I stared at him with concern while he stared back with a bizarre, yet adorable, frowning smile. There was a knock at the door and Ailee walked in with a clean meat cleaver. “Dude, next time, don't get upset about throwing your toys.” She handed it to him and he threw it into a dark hallway.

“Dinner is coming right up.” Bitto smiled and hustled into the dark hallway.

“What's down there?” I asked, but wanting to know the answer.

“I'm sure Bitto told you about KiHyun restoring some power. Down that hallway is a freezer. Bitto’s territory.” She told me anyways. Ailee took me on a tour of the place. The kitchen connected to a giant living room table that could probably seat around forty people. From that room, it forked into two sections: boys and girls. She explained that rooms had to be shared with former idol-group members and solo artists had to share amongst each other. That system didn't seen to be the most efficient.

She led me to the room I'd be staying in. The room was simple and about the size of a closet. On the floor, there were the cots. There wasn't a window or a bathroom. Just the cots. “Why are there the cots?”

“I told you: you share a Ron with former members of your idol group.”

Could that mean that someone else was alive? Was it Wonho? Or maybe Hyungwon? Probably not Jooheon, he's afraid of everything. One time we went to a haunted house and an axe murderer chased him until he cried. Such a baby. “Who's alive besides KiHyun?”

“Dude, I don't remember his name. Something like a new television show.”

A new television show? That's not a name. I feel on top of the cot on the right. I felt tired, even after sleeping for two months. Ailee understood and closed the door on her way out.

I didn't sleep for very long. Someone opened my door and laid on my cot with me. “KiHyun?” I yawned. I couldn't quite see, there wasn’t a light source. The guy laid two inches in front of me. I could feel his soft breath hit my face.

“No, this is Bitto.”

“Who?”

“I made you chili and saved your life with a meat clever.”

“Oh. Hi, Bitto. Get out.”

I couldn't see, but I knew he hadn’t left. Wasn’t there a rule where we could only sleep with our group members? His body heat radiated against my body. It felt kind of nice. It made me miss KiHyun even more. Not that I remember having felt KiHyun's body heat, just miss his presence. And his lips. Why am I thinking of lips when Bitto is two inches away from mine?

“I'm not going to kiss you, if that's what you're thinking. I have a boyfriend.” Bitto flicked my forehead.

“WHAT?” I pushed him to the middle cot and stood up. “THAT'S NOT WHAT I WAS THINKING! Besides, I have a boyfriend, too.” My forehead throbbed where he flicked me. I know I've only net two people, but I have come to the conclusion that everyone has gone insane.

“You have a boyfriend too? Who is it? Shownu?” Bitto relaxed on the cot.

“Shownu?” was this who Ailee meant was alive? How did she get 'New Television Show' from 'Shownu'? I sat crisscrossed on the cot.

“Yeah, you know, the guy who sleeps in this cot? Next to KiHyun?”  
Wonderful, a God of a body sleeps between KiHyun and me. That was sarcasm, encase you thought it would become a zombie orgy. Sure, Shownu was beautiful, but I thought of him as more of a father figure. Though, I thought of KiHyun being like a mother and now we’re dating. It's really gross to think about it like that.

“Bitto, what do you want? I was sleeping.” I finally confessed.

“I needed someone to talk to.” He made that weirdly-attractive complaining sound.

“I thought you said you had a boyfriend, did you lie?”

“I do have a boyfriend! But I can't complain about him to his face, that’d be rude.” His deep voice made that sentence sound funny.  
Honestly, I didn't want to hear about his love troubles in the zombie apocalypse, but if it made him leave quicker: I'm all for it. He explained that him and his boyfriend, WooShin, had been fighting often. I thought it was stupid, and by 'it', I mean WooShin. How can he complain about dinner if he isn't the one cooking or supplying it? Bitto also explained that WooShin didn't do anything important around the camp expect select matching outfits for people to wear. No wonder everyone looked like they were about to perform; someone (WooShin) was making them look good for the biters!

“Why are you dating him if you can't stand him? He sounds awful.” At this point, I cared about Bitto’s feelings. This boy was either full of personality or I was easily distracted by his lips. Probably both, if I'm being truthful.

“Even so, I find him attractive. And we do love each other. I think he's just afraid of biters. But enough about him, let's talk about you and Shownu!” he rolled around on the cot.

“Shownu's pretty and all, but he's more of a father to me. I think you mean KiHyun.” My face turned hot. Good thing the lights are off, I didn't want him to see me blushing.

“Aww, that's cute, you're blushing.” He pinched my cheeks.

“How did you know that? It's dark!” I pushed his hands away.

“We live in the apocalypse. If you can't adapt, you can't survive. Biters can see in the dark, in fog, in light, in rain, anything really. You have to even the playing field.” He yawned. I find it incredible that he adapted this life in a mere two months.

“After you tired?” I asked.

“I can last a few more days without sleep. By the way, you do knew that you aren't wearing any clothes, right? I mean sweat shorts are nice and all but I feel like I’ve just seen you naked.” I felt my body and he was right, I was technically naked.

“GET OUT!” How did I let myself sit naked in a room with him? He stood up and walked towards the door. I helped him through it. I stood with my back against the door and sighed. The apocalypse its going to take some time to get used to. A knock was heard at the door.

“Make sure you go see WooShin when you wake up! Rest well, hyung!” Bitto yelled through the door. I wasn't offended by the remark. It was nice talking to him even though he talked while looking at my naked body. Now, I have to meet his horrible boyfriend, WooShin.


	5. Chapter 5

The morning was a rough one. Sleeping in a dark room made sunlight much harsher. The air had more dust today. It might have been ten in the morning, maybe eleven.

I walked to the kitchen but they're wasn't anything being cooked. Bitto sat on a stool reading a cookbook. He had on the same apron but he wasn't wearing a shirt underneath. However, he wrote black skinny jeans.

“Good morning, Bitto" I looked at him like _so where's your clothes?_ He set his book down and looked at me.

“Morning, hyung.” He started at me, trying to read my facial expression. His eyes widened as he looked down and remembered he was shirtless. Bitto made that weird, but adorable, complaining sound again. Running like a chicken without its head, he ran passed me and picked up a black leather jacket and put it on over his apron.

“You weren’t supposed to see me like that. I--"

“You weren't supposed to see _me_ like that last night!” I shot back with my arms crossed.

He softly scratched the back of his head and smirked weakly. “Yeah.. sorry about that. I'm used to seeing people naked in the apocalypse! But I'm not used to them seeing me naked.. blame WooShin! He forced me to wear a leather jacket, knowing we live in the desert and I work in the kitchen! Speaking of WooShin, it seems you haven't visited him yet.”

Chills crawled throughout my spine as I remembered I was wearing less clothes than him. I curled up into a ball and sat there as my cheeks grew rosy. A sheet fell on top of me.

“You were supposed to come see me, not seduce my boyfriend.” Said a voice that clearly wasn't Bitto's.

I poked my head through the sheet and saw a guy about Bitto’s height. His hair was a darker shade off red than KiHyun's hair. His eyes were wider than his mouth. He wore a white hoodie and faded jeans. We made eye contact. From the way he looked at me, I could tell he didn't like me.

“Woo, this is MinHyuk-hyung. Hyung, this is WooShin, my boyfriend.” Bitto ended the awkward moment. “Woo, can you please get him some clothes? Something comfortable.”

After a moment of WooShin staying me down, he finally accepted Bitto’s request. Bitto sat back down and continued reading his book. WooShin led me to the opposite side of the doctor’s office. The door seemed to blend in with the building. It didn't look like there was any more space for anything but the doctor's office. He opened the door and it opened to a flight of descending stairs.  
Going down the dark stairs was terrifying. Why was WooShin leading me to an unknown place? Could my screens be heard from down here? Do I smell strawberry?

The lights went on and fluffy, pink carpeting covered the floor. The walls had first wallpaper. A cot was in one corner. The rest of the space consisted of clothing racks and a mini catwalk.

“Stand on the catwalk.” WooShin ordered. He walked into the forest of clothing. I stood on top of the mini catwalk with the sheet wrapped around me.

He emerges out of the forest of clothing holding what looked to be thirty different outfits. He looked me like I was doing something wrong. I don't know, Ailee didn't cover the fashion side of the apocalypse.

“What are you doing? Take of your clothes.” He threw the outfits onto the cot and sank back into the forest of clothes.

I threw the sheet onto the floor and covered my chest with my arms. He entered with thirty more outfits and tossed them onto the cot. He looked at me with disapproval, again. “Completely naked. Stupid.”

Huh? Completely naked? Is this not enough? “Why do I have to be naked?” I hoped he was kidding but his eyes told me other wise.

“Welcome to the apocalypse.” He took out measuring tape and waited. I lowered my sweat shorts to my ankles and kicked them at his face. I stood there compete naked. WooShin looked at my private area and chuckled. “Is that all? Bitto doesn't like it that way. You're not his type.”

I put my hands over my area and looked away. “I don't have a crush on your boyfriend.” He threw a gray wholly sweater at me. The sleeves had two white stripes wrapping around it.

“Shut up, put it on.”

I put the sweater on, leaving my area exposed. WooShin cheeks grew pink. Was he a pervert?

“Stop staring at it. It’s not yours.” I finally confessed. His cheeks went back to normal color. He threw pink boxers at my face and I fell backwards out of surprise. When I moved the boxers away from my eyes, WooShin's cheeks were red and he held a pair of pants especially close to his area.

I put the boxers on and stood back up. “Pants, now!” I growled. He threw the ones he was holding and held his crotch. His cheeks were still red.

“Oh.. lock up afterwards.” He ran up the stairs and closed the door. “Bitto! I need you right now!” WooShin said loud enough for me to hear through closed doors.

I put on the skinny black jeans. They were a bit loose due to my recent weight loss. I left the basement of fashion and made my way back to the kitchen but there was a sign that read “busy, don't disturb.” With two hearts on it. That's disgusting. Sex in the apocalypse? Not going to happen with me.

I heard the gates open and someone shouts for Cl. Suddenly everybody was rushing to the gates. I walked toward the crowd and saw bright red-orange hair. Cl was at the front. Everyone looked sad. Some cursed and walked away.

“What happened?” Cl asked.

I pushed my way to the front and saw KiHyun and Shownu. KiHyun had spots of blood on his clothes while Shownu looked like he had bathed in blood.

“We got separated. We looked everywhere but we couldn't find her.. or her body.” KiHyun confessed.

Ailee made her way to the front. She was in tears. I'm guessing she was close to the missing person. Ailee went up to KiHyun and cried in his chest.“Is this what I get for saving someone’s life? Did I just trade a life for a life?” Ailee cried and fell to the ground.  
Cl approached her and put her hand on Ailee's shoulder.

“I know it must be rough, Amber was an amazing person. Honor her memory with praise, not grief.”

Ailee wiped her tears and stood back up. “I'm going to look for her.” She began walking out of the gates.

“Wait, Ailee!” I called out instinctively. Everyone turned and looked at me. “I’ll go with you.” KiHyun stared at me in awe. He rose his hand and volunteered to go as well.

“No.” Cl said. “MinHyuk, you can't. You aren't strong enough. You'll just put everyone in danger. And Ailee, you’re the doctor, you can't leave.”

KiHyun stopped her. “I'll watch over MinHyukkie – I mean MinHyuk.” He glanced at me and blushed.

Cl seemed to understand because she allowed it. She exchanged looks with Ailee, who nodded in confirmation. She approached KiHyun and gave him a threatening stare. “If Ailee dies, don't come back.” She walked into a building and the crowd died down leaving Ailee, KiHyun and me.

“Let's go talk WooShin, get fitted for outdoors travels.” Ailee said while walking to the kitchen. We followed her when she noticed the “busy, don't disturb.” Sign. She banged on the door and heard Bitto whine inside. “WooShin, suit us up. Don't make me circumcise you.”

There was a sound of pots falling and the door opened. WooShin came out wearing Bitto’s leather jacket and familiar looking sweat shorts. Wait. Isn't that the pair I threw at him when he forced me to undress? I'm yelling at Bitto later on, if I survive.

We all went into the basement of fashion. Ailee and KiHyun stripped down immediately but I decided to not look. I didn't want to see KiHyun naked in a situation like this. I began taking off my sweater but WooShin stopped me. He said nothing else would fit me so I shouldn't bother getting naked.

I told them I’d meet them at the kitchen, but I didn't look at them. Hopefully it didn't come off as rude.

I ran into Bitto in the kitchen. He was wearing WooShin's exact outfit: white hoodie and faded jeans. His hair was a mess and he had a quirky smile.

When he noticed me, he blushed and fixed his hair. “You look nice, hyung! I heard Ailee and KiHyun are going to look for Amber. They'll do great! They're a power couple.” He threw up a 'thumbs-up' pose and smiled.

When I told him I was going with them, he almost cried. We haven't known each other for very long yet he cares so much. “I'll be fine. I promise.” I reassured him. He gave me a hug and Ailee, KiHyun and WooShin came back up. Ailee's hair was in pigtails that were held up by black ribbons. Her dress was entirely black and looked retro. Under, she had transparent stockings. She wore black heels that were incredibly thick. Honestly, she looked like a goth retro Barbie doll that was ready to slay some biters.

Apparently WooShin thought it would be funny for KiHyun to wear jeans that made his area bulge. Wonderful, thanks WooShin. I ignored the rest of KiHyun's outfit. Let's be real, the pants were blessing enough.

KiHyun noticed me staring and turned his body toward the gate. He was blushing but I don't think he knew it. I turned to say goodbye to Bitto but him and WooShin had already fled back into the kitchen.

“MinHyuk, you need a weapon. What are you good at?” Ailee asked me.

Hmm, what am I good at? The last time I used a weapon was when I had that pistol back at K-CON. Though I wanted the bat.. “Do you have a bat?”

“Not any extras, sorry, MinHyukkie.” KiHyun took out a metal bat and leaned on it.

“Can you use a machete?” Ailee asked.

“Uh, sure?” I don't know how to use anything if I'm being honest. I figured anything long and sharp would keep me safe. Ailee ran to one of the guard towers and took a machete.

“Are we all set?” Ailee asked while handing me the deadly weapon. My stomach growled.

“What about food?” I asked in hopes of a candy bar.

“We’ll find that on the road.” KiHyun said. He smiled at me and extended our his hand. A familiar fuzzy feeling came back to me. It reminded me of when I was protecting KiHyun at K-CON; holding his hand in the dark; leading him around because he couldn't see.

“Quick question, how did you manage to drag my coma induced body to Camp Gone Bad?” I asked while we walked to the gate.  
The gates opened and we walked through. I couldn't see anything for miles. Dry earth as far as the eye could see. I don't see how we can 'find food on the road' if there isn't a road to find food on. Was there even any water? Do deserts have water?

“I'll tell you on the long walk there. I hope your training days will kick in; I don't want you dying before we get there.” KiHyun kissed me on the cheek.

I looked at Ailee and she wiped a tear from under her eye. “You dudes look adorable together. I wish I had the love you dudes have.” Ailee confessed and walked ahead of us.

“No matter what happens, you are always will be loved.” I said reassuringly as we walked into the harsh sunlight.


	6. Chapter 6

**\-----KIHYUN'S PERSPECTIVE-----**

Walking through the desert has become a hobby for me now. Being one of the supply runners of the group really adds some freedom. As safe as our camp is; it’s claustrophobic and corrupt. Cl, our leader, is a dictator. Going on runs makes me feel like I'm in control of the situation.

I'm a bit worried though, MinHyuk woke up at such a terrible time. With Amber missing and MinHyuk's strength recharging, things couldn't be worse.

Ailee trudged ahead of us with a determined posture. I can only imagine how she feels. I didn't lose MinHyuk, though it was a close call. Ailee and Amber were as thick as blood. But we haven’t lost hope, that's why I'm out here: to find the person I lost.

MinHyuk nudged my back. I turned to look at him. His face was so innocent with his sun dried wavy hair and his peach lips. I appreciate WooShin's outfit choice for MinHyuk, three skinny jeans are a blessing and a half.

“So, are you going to tell me what happened after I blacked out?” MinHyuk asked with a shining smile.

“I did say I'd tell you on the way there. Be warned: I won't finish the entire story during this adventure; we’re almost there. I'll start from when we were in the vents.

**\-----FLASHBACK-----**

The air smelled of spoiling meat. The vent was still cool from when it was on a few hours ago. My vision wasn't working, the only thing I saw was the soles of MinHyuk's shoes.

After about 30 minutes of traversing the cursed vents of KCON, I saw a light. MinHyuk kicked open the vent that led outdoors, I assumed. He jumped out and I followed after him, accidentally landing on top of him.

“Sorry, MinHyukkie! On the bright side: I can see again! – Oh, this isn't pretty.” My eyes adjusted on the closest burning building. It didn't take me long before I saw dead people walking. Seeing their rotting, half-eaten bodies for the first time is revolting. I held back the urge to throw up.

In the distance, a tank rolled over bodies and a random tree was lit on fire. How did the fire start? Your guess is as good as mine.

I heard a sound that reminded me of a fast moving car and looked up. A red fighter jet was over the horizon and moving in quickly.

“We need to hide, like, now.” MinHyuk said.

I pointed to the sky as the jet flew lower to the ground. It shot out missiles at the burning building next to us. The explosion defended my highly sensitive ears and I fell to my knees. I could feel hot liquid leaking from my ears. I looked over to MinHyuk who was also on the ground. The only difference was that a brick laid next to him and is forehead was bleeding.

I crawled over to him and shook him, to keep him conscience. His eyes wandered away from me and widened in fear. Then they closed and MinHyuk was out cold. My sense of hearing was slowly returning. The only thing I managed to hear was the sound of a blazing fire and groaning.

I turned to the direction MinHyuk looked at in fear before passing out and saw what he was so afraid of. The dead people walking were getting extremely close.

My heart stopped. All of my life I was able to think my way out of sticky situations. That's how I became the mother of the group: problem solving. It may look like I protect everyone but in reality I just solve my own problems and it coincidentally gross someone else. I guess you could say that my selfishness helps others. That's the way I like to see it.

My head sank down and I looked at MinHyuk's out cold body. I felt hopeless, so much for marriage and kids. I wasn’t even going to get a first date.

A drop of water fell onto MinHyuk's cheek. I rubbed my eyes but there were no tears. Did I accidentally pee on him? A drop of water landed on my hand. I looked up as it began raining. It didn't take long before the sound of rainfall muted the sound of groaning and put out the fires.

The horde of dead bodies began walking into each other. It seems the rainfall confused them. I used this as an opportunity to escape. I gripped my bar and stood up. The nearest 'safe looking place' was a building surrounded in sandbags.

Should I leave MinHyuk? WHAT?! What am I saying? He's my boyfriend, of course I have to bring him. But.. wouldn't it be better if he passed away in his sleep?

I stared at his bleeding forehead. There isn't much I can do to help him with that. Tears feel off of my face. I began to drag him to the building. Inside, there were lanterns and the windows were sealed with iron bars and bullet proof websites. I'm not sure how the military managed to put this all together only a few hours.

After closing the door, I lit a lantern and laid MinHyuk down against the wall. I picked up a random cloth off of the floor and wiped the blood off of MinHyuk’s face. Cleaning the blood off revealed a massive cut. I would need to stitch it up to have a chance of saving him.

Considering the fact that this was a military base, shouldn't there be medical supplies around here? Maybe when they evacuated they took it all with them.

This is a hopeless battle. From my peripheral vision, a gleam of light caught my attention. “Huh? What's this?” I reached into MinHyuk's pocket and pulled out a pair of scissors. “Why do you still have a pair of scissors, MinHyukkie? You could have hurt yourself.” Luckily, there was no blood on the scissors or I would have to stitch some other part of his body. Though, that might not be so bad, take a peek at his—STAY ON TOPIC KIHYUN!

_…hhhhuuuAAAAHHH…_

I threw the scissors into the air and they bounced away. “What was that?” Wait a second.. “Why am I talking to myself? Nobody is here.” I just did it again, wonderful.

_…hhhhuuuAAAAHHH…_

“I GET IT!! I'M NOT SAFE!! SHUT UP!!” My hands flew across my mouth as I realized I had just yelled. I stood back up and held my bat with both hands as if it were a katana.

_CREAK.. K.. K.. !_

The sound startled me and I stepped on the pair it scissors that had just bounced away from me not even a minute ago. I slipped and fell onto my butt. Is this how MinHyuk felt when he tripped on the stairs back at KCON? I don't suppose MinHyuk will wake up and tie my shoe, though. I glanced over to MinHyuk and he was still out cold. Alright, stay sleeping, MinHyukkie. I don't need someone to tie my shoe anyways.

_…hhhhuuuAAAAHHH…_

Wow, I’m easily distracted. I stood back you and saw a door open slightly. With the end of the bat, and with every ounce of courage, I opened the door. An arm reached out and I feel onto my ass in fear.

One of those dead—reanimated, possessed, devil-induced, creature of the Underworld—bodies was sick begins a metal cabinet that blocked the other side of the door. Phew, that's a relief. She seemed to have died not too long ago. Her outfit really complimented her eyes: Milky white. My guess is: she was a nurse.

“Miss, I want that.” With the bat, I hit her extended arm like a crazy maniac. I beat it off of her body and in return, was squirted in the face with the victim's blood. Even though her arm is on the floor, she was still alive—or undead—and still chomping away at the air around her.

“MinHyuk, how do you kill these things? Oh, that’s right. YOU’RE SLEEPING!”

I went back to the pair of scissors I had slipped on earlier and held them in my hands. “Am I going to regret this?.. Guess there is only one way to find out.” I walked back to the dead—reanimated, possessed, devil-induced, creature of the Underworld—girl and stared into her blank milky-white eyes. “Sorry ma'am.”

Scissors between her eyes really brought out her smile, though that might have been because I killed her mid-chomp. Either way, she looked like something bought at a Halloween store after Halloween was over. “Eww, Eww, Eww.” I took the item that I needed from her bra.

“Does this count as molestation…?” I thought about it for a moment.

“Minhyukkie, I found a sewing kit.. in a dead woman's bra… as bad as that sounds, I’m saving your life. Besides, you’re sleeping. You can't yell at me!”

The blood had spread across his face again so I took it upon myself to wipe it off.. again. You know, I am really starting to enjoy the whole “helping others” thing. I guess I don’t need to just help myself and accidently help others, though that worked just fine. It's quite enjoyable to have someone that you want to help. Too bad he is ASLEEP!

My fingers grew tingly just thinking about stabbing my boyfriend's face with string. The needle and thread went into his forehead while his blood came out, ugly balance if you ask me. Poke. Pull. Dab. Repeat.

“There, you're all better now, MinHyukkie.” I snuggled up onto his chest. His body heat kept me warm, despite the storm outside and the lack of a heating system. His heart beat muffled the sound of the rain, distracting the dead ones. My eyes grew heavy and began to close. I fell asleep, accidently.. of course.

When I woke up, it wasn’t because I was rested and the sun was shinning over the valley, it was because someone broke the door.

**\-----FLASHBACK END-----**

“We're almost there, KiHyun. Finish the story later.” Ailee said with a firm look on her face.

“BUT WAIT—who broke in? Was it Shownu? Did he die?” he gasped loudly as if he had realized something. “I know what happened, you died, didn’t you? NO. I died, didn’t I?” MinHyuk looked like a sickly amused child who was offered a lollipop after a trip to the doctor's office. That kid had so much energy.

Ailee and me stopped and looked at each other. “Did you just..?” we asked simultaneously.

“I forgot this was a fictional story.” MinHyuk blushed out of embarrassment.

“Let's stop the chit-chat, biters ahead.” Ailee charged a biter. She kicked it in the head with her sharp heels.

A few hoarded on top of her but within a few seconds they had crushed skulls and lay on the floor. I still don’t understand why Cl was so concerned with Ailee going off on missions, she's savage. I glanced at MinHyuk, who stared in awe.

“How did she? How are they? Protect me Ailee, KiHyun can’t do this.” Said the boy who steps with a wobble.

Tsk. How ignorant and rude. I just got done telling him part of the story in which I saved his life and I get repaid with: “KiHyun can’t do this.” You'll pay for saying that MinHyukkie. My private area began to react. MinHyuk obviously saw it before I could cover it up because he was blushing so hard that I could feel his body heat.. and we're in the desert.

“I guess there are things Ailee can't do..” MinHyuk walked towards Ailee.

“You have no idea, MinHyukkie.” I gripped my metal bat and ran into the fight.


	7. Chapter 7

\-----KIHYUN'S PERSPECTIVE-----

Biters have become easier and easier to kill, everyday. When the apocalypse began, I would always apologize for every one that I killed. Eventually it got to the point to where I wish they’d apologize to me. How dare people die, come back to life, then try to devour me.

Now that MinHyuk is awake, I’m always on my toes. When I'm alone, I don't need to worry about someone getting hurt or dying. MinHyuk hasn't killed a biter and yet, here he is: hiding behind Ailee and me. Though I prefer that over him fighting in general. If we make it, which we will, then I'm going to have to train him at his own pace. In the mean time, we need to find Amber, our whatever remains of her.

The school we had been exploring had a lot of supplies but with everything good comes a high price. When exploring it the first time around, Shownu explored the gyms for any equipment that might come in handy. Amber volunteered to check the office and the nurse’s office in the front of the school. I took the liberty of checking every classroom in hopes of finding maps or items to expand our knowledge on surrounding areas.

We hadn’t been exploring long when the fire drill went off. Shownu and I were lucky, the horde came from the front of the school where Amber was. We waited as long as we could before we were overrun and made out escape. Now, the school seems to be deserted, except for the parking lot; which was cleared thanks to Ailee’s heels.

"You said she was checking out the front of the school, right? It seems pretty empty, maybe she hid in one of the classrooms.” Ailee whispered and made her way into the building. “Maybe we should spilt up.”

“That's how this happened, besides, if anything hands to either you or MinHyuk; I don't know what I'd do.” She seemed to agree. The office was very dusty, not because it hadn’t been touched, it had been, but because the doors had been left open allowing dust storms in. Posters littered the floor and it was hard to breathe.

“This is taking too long, if she's hurt then we can't be taking this long. I'm going to go check the classrooms.” Ailee fled deep within the hallway.

“Shouldn’t we go with her?” a curious MinHyuk asked while picking up papers off the floor and setting them in a nice stack on to the counter.

“Don’t pick off of the ground. Dust may contain disease and you aren’t well enough to handle it,” careful not to gather dust on my hands, I grabbed MinHyuk's hands and brushed them off onto to bottom of my shirt. “Ailee is strong, we'd just hold her back. We need her more than she needs us.”

_**CLANK** _

“What was that--?” I covered MinHyuk's mouth and pressed my finger against my lips in hopes he'd get the message. The sound came from the nurse's office but the door was blocked with a filing cabinet. Déjà vu, am I right?

“Here's the plan: I'll move the filing cabinet and kill whatever is in there.” I began pushing the filing cabinet out of the way.

“What do I do?” MinHyuk looked at me curiously.

“Stay put and keep watch.” He didn't like my answer but he didn't argue. Once the filing cabinet was moved out of the way of the door, I looked over to MinHyuk and gestured at him to move back. I knocked on the dusty glass and waited for a response.

“I guess it was nothing.” MinHyuk said. I knocked again and gestured for him to stay quiet.

Suddenly, a face slammed into the dusty glass and tried clawing its way through. The jump scare made MinHyuk pee his pants. I'm not exaggerating, he peed his pants. “EWW! That's gross!” MinHyuk complained.

“Stay quiet and keep watch!” I loudly whispered and he understood. I grabbed my bat and opened the door. Two biters fell onto their faces, giving me the opportunity to bash one of their heads in right away. The other biter had a different idea: it grabbed my shoe and pulled. I slipped on the dust and my bat rolled out of reach.

“KiHyun?” MinHyuk cried.

“Stay back!” I warned him.

The biter had a hard time trying to pull my foot into his mouth. I tried to slip my foot out my shoe but thanks to Wooshin's choice of long distance running shoes, that wasn’t possible. The biter was inching closer to my foot, things weren't looking good.

“You want my foot? Well, here you go!” Using all of my strength, I launched my foot through the back of his head causing the biter's jaw to fall off before it could do any harm. I glanced over to MinHyuk, who had tears welling up in his eyes. “Don’t cry, MinHyukkie. Help me up instead.”

MinHyuk extended out his hand and I regained balance with my other foot. He passed me my bat and I used it to separate the biter from my foot. Our eyes didn’t meet once. By the looks of it, the nurse's office was clear. Inside, we found a few medical supplies, but no sign of Amber. “Do you think she might be in one of the classrooms?” MinHyuk asked and began walking into the poorly lit hallway.

“I guess there's only one way to find out.” I caught up to him and we began to search.

“While we look, can you finish the story?” MinHyuk shook my shoulder in excitement.

“Alright, but you have to keep and ear out for biters.” I replied and began my story.

**\-----FLASHBACK-----**

The door broke down and a man came in. At the same time, I was unable to see who it was. The rain was still falling and the dead bodies got used to the sound pretty quickly; that, or the door breaking was louder.

“Shit! Why’d you break the door down? My automatic response to a door being broken down.. in an apocalypse!

“KiHyun? I finally found someone! What's wrong with MinHyuk? Was he bitten?” a familiar voice said.

“No time for talking, we've got company.” I stood up and got my bat ready. “We need to fight them outside, MinHyuk's out cold. He cant help us.”

“WHAT?! I'm not fighting all of those things!”

“Why not? Do you think it’s okay to break my door down and not defend it?”

“No, I just don't have a weapon!” I tossed him my bat and picked up the pair of scissors from MinHyuk's surgery.

“How did you survive this long?” I asked sarcastically.

“It's only been a few hours.

” “My point exactly.”

With haste, we both ran out and started fighting off the area around us. They must have had a small radius because some of them made eye contact with us from a far but made no attempt to hunt us. I made sure to keep my eye on the door to where MinHyuk was. Nothing was getting in while I was there.

The guy who was currently using bat began to look more recognizable. He wore a black tank top with black jeans to accompany it. His muscles were exposed; which allowed me to process who it was: Shownu. Originally, I had thought the rest of Monsta X, excluding MinHyuk, were dead. Perhaps there's a chance that the other members are alive. Hopefully they are together and doing well.

“KiHyun we’re being overrun! What do we do?” Crap, thinking about Shownu and the possibility of other members being alive distracted me from a horde surrounding us. Just when we thought all hope was lost, three ladies jumped in and the horde slowly became nothing. The rain still fell when the fight was over. On the bright side, blood washed out of our clothes.

The lady in the bright red suit stepped up to introduce herself. “The name’s Cl, pronounced see-el. To my right is Ailee,” Ailee wore a purple, white and blue striped furry coat that screamed “don’t touch me". “and to my left is Amber.” Amber had a boyish look to her, but her feminine charm shinned brightly on her glittery jacket.

“Thanks for the save.” Shownu smiled.

“Nice scissoring out there, dude!” Amber gave me a high five.

“Amber, watch your language!” Ailee fired at amber.

“Sorry, love.” Amber kissed Ailee on the cheek.

“We need to get out of the city, it wont be long before the entire place is bombed. I'd say the city ends when the storm does.” Cl began walking down the street.

“WAIT!” they stopped. “I need to bring my… friend.” I carefully chose my words.

“Is he bitten?” Cl asked.

“No, just got a brick to the face.”

"We can't carry a dead lump.”

"He's not dead!”

Everyone stood in the rain in silence. The anticipation was killing me.

“I’ll take a look at him" Ailee finally spoke up. I walked with her and explained what had happened. “I’m no doctor but without the right medical supplies, he wont wake up for a while. Sorry, dude.”

“Don’t tell Cl that. Can you tell her that he will be fine? Please? I love him.” I confessed to Ailee. She glanced outside to where Amber was standing.

“I understand.” She picked him up and put one arm over her shoulder, the other over mine.

After that we walked the city in the rain, searching for a way out. Fighting the dead ones became a more frequent thing and our bodies grew tired. The rain was beginning to fade, we knew time was running out. Eventually, we found the desert and as we did, the clouds parted and planes bombed the city.

I felt bad. What if there were survivors that stayed sheltered? To top it off, it started getting hot really fast. Was this what hell felt like? We needed to find somewhere to stay before one of us passed out due to dehydration. After about an hour of exhausted searching, we found what would later be known as Camp Gone Bad. As time passed, more and more people found us: making the community we have today.

**\-----FLASHBACK END-----**

“So you didn’t really save me. It was like everyone.” MinHyuk said.

I gave him a look which made him uncomfortable and he apologized. “Why are you so unappreciative? You wouldn’t be here if I didn’t close your face.” I sounded a bit harsh but I didn’t care.

“I love you, and not just because you saved my life.” He hugged me. I felt the warmth of his body heat react with mine. Our heart beats synchronized. Then my legs started becoming damp and I pushed him back which caused him to fall onto his butt.

“Sorry, your pee was making me tingle.” We both laughed.

_**AAAAHHHhhh..!** _

A loud female shriek was heard down the hall. I helped MinHyuk up and we sprinted to where the scream came from. Ailee got there at the same time as we did.

“Ailee, why did you scream?” I asked.

“I didn’t!” her worried look frightened me. We entered the room where the scream was heard.


	8. Chapter 8

**\-----KIHYUN’S PERSPECTIVE-----**

The room we entered was an English class. Bookshelves were piled around the walls. Desks were scattered about in no particular fashion. The scream was most definitely heard from this room.

In the corner of the room, sobbing was heard. It was Amber. Ailee ran to comfort her.

“Are you okay?” Ailee asked Amber.

“What are you doing here, love?” Amber managed to giggle despite tears escaping her eyes. That’s when I saw why she screamed. A biter lay dead on the floor a couple feet away. The biter had dresh flash in its teeth. Ailee was not going to like this.

“Amber, where did it bite you?” I interrupted their moment. Ailee looked at me in confusion and back at Amber.

“You were bitten?” her voice cracked.

“More than once, love.” Amber rolled onto her stomach, revealing the multitude of bite marks on her back.

“No! This can’t be! We were supposed to survive this and get married!” Ailee cried into Amber’s neck. I looked at MinHyuk who has tears welling up in his eyes. What if one of use dies? How will the other survive without the other?

“Don’t cry, love. I’ll always love you. I don’t want you to miss me, you must survive.. for me.” Amber brushed through Ailee’s hair. “You need to go soon, the horde hasn’t left yet. They’re at the gyms right now. My scream probably got their attention.”

“I’m not leaving you here.” Ailee argued.

“I’m not going with you. Look, I’m in a lot of pain. I won’t live another 10 minutes and I don’t want to turn and bite you. I know you came to see if I had died, well: I did. Do me one last favor: stay alive and remember me for when I was strong. We may never get married on paper but we’re married in our hearts.” Amber spoke to Ailee as softly as she could.

“What about adopting a child? I can’t have an imaginary child.” Ailee wailed. Loud groans could be heard deep down the hallway from the direction Ailee had ran. MinHyuk looked worried and started fiddling with his fingers.

“Ailee, we have to go.” I put my hand on her shoulder but she smacked it away.

“Just give me a minute!” Ailee’s stare was deadly.

“Ailee, baby, my love, take care of Minghao. You did save his life. Now, go. I love you, always and forever.” Amber picked up her gun and placed it to her head.

“No,” Ailee took the gun from her. “I’ll do it.” Amber closed her eyes and smiled. “I love you, always.. and.. forever.” Ailee cried and pulled the trigger. She stood up and wiped the tears from her eyes. “Let’s get out of here.”

We ran out of the building, closing the front doors behind us. We stopped to catch our breath when a man approached us.

“Can you help me? Agroup killed my group and I need a new group, can I join your group?”

“Woah, dude. You said group like a million times. Who are you? Who killed who?” Ailee put up a front. The man had light pink hair and a nice body. I mean, nicer than MinHyuk’s right now because of his current condition.

“I don’t know what the leader’s name is but I know his appearance. He always wears suits and his features are very sharp. I’m sorry; I can’t help but notice that the guy with red orange hair has a blood foot? Is he okay? Did he get bitten? And the cute sickly guy, did you pee your pants?” the pink haired man rapidly asked. Ailee glanced over and looked just as curious as the man did.

“We had a run in with a biter. I ended up needing to bash its face in. MinHyuk didn’t pee himself.. he.. spilled water, so wasteful MinHyuk.” I pointed my finger at him in a disciplinary way. He apologized but gave me a look of gratitude. “Now, who are you?”

“That’s right! The name’s Chunji, former member of Teen Top.” Quickly we all introduced ourselves.

“Chunji, you may come back with us and join our group. There is only one rule: three strikes and you’re out. Do something that we don’t like and that’s a strike.” Ailee said firmly, which made Chunji uncomfortable.

“I’d do anything if it meant survival.” Chunji’s eyes settled on MinHyuk.

I know I just met the guy but I don’t trust him all that much. Not that you’re supposed to trust anybody in the apocalypse. Something just doesn’t feel right about him. If Ailee weren’t here right now, I would have incapacitated him before introductions. I just couldn’t risk Minhukkie’s safety.

The trip back to Camp Gone Bad felt like the flight from Korea to California. It’s strange how I still remember that. The harsh sunlight fled, allowing the icy night to consume the sky. The terrain was becoming unfamiliar but I knew we were heading in the right direction. There’s no way that MinHyuk could see what was happening. His vision is like how mine was back at KCON.

I made sure that MinHyuk was always by my side and away from Chunji. Chunji seemed like he knew how to survive; which made me feel relieved but uneasy. At least I know he is capable of seeing in the dark.

“I-I’m c-cold.” MinHyuk nudged me. I stopped to look at him. Despite the darkness, MinHyuk’s skin color was a shade colder than the rest of us. His pants were still wet from him peeing himself out of fear from our earlier encounter with that office biter.

“Switch pants with me.” I whispered to MinHyuk and began undressing.

“W-what?” MinHyuk stared in a shivering confusion.

“You’ll get hypothermia if you keep on wet clothing. Especially in the desert at nighttime. C’mon, make it quick. I can’t stab biters with a flimsy penis.” I spoke without thinking. Apparently everybody heard and was now staring at me pants less. “You guys mind keeping watch?” I laughed awkwardly.

“Ailee positioned herself behind us while Chunji took the front. I’m glad to know that Ailee has our back. I helped MinHyuk take off his pants. His body was freezing. I don’t know how he managed to get this far. Hopefully my pants give him some warmth.

After putting on his wet pants, I realized how cold he actually was. The desert really hates water. It’s either trying to evaporate it in the daylight or freeze it during the night. We began walking back to the base. MinHyuk’s skin wasn’t so cold-looking anymore after a while. Though mine wasn’t looking too good. But I wasn’t going to complain, I’d do anything for him because I love him

**\-----MINHYUK’S PERSPECTIVE-----**

Upon reaching Camp Gone Bad, Cl greeted us at the gate. She thanked KiHyun for keeping Ailee safe. Ailee vouched for Chunji, which I thought was sweet. Chunji seems like a nice person! Ailee, Chunji and Cl went who-knows-where for further questioning, leaving me alone with KiHyun.

“Thanks for switching pants with me, too bad I couldn’t see what was in your pants.” I spoke without thinking, causing me to cover my mouth with my hands.

“All in due time, but I saw what was in YOUR pants. Nice, despite the cold.” He laughed and we headed for our room.

I had forgotten how our room looked, even though we weren’t gone that long. It was still dark but I managed to see Shownu’s sleeping person sleeping on the middle cot. Damn it, Shownu. Even in the apocalypse you enjoy being in the middle of things.

“In the morning, go see WooShin and Bitto. Let them know you’re okay and get a new pair of clothes.” KiHyun stripped down and fell asleep instantly on the further cot.

I crawled into the cot next to Shownu and stared into the darkness. It seems like the darkness allows for plenty of time to think.

Today was a strange day. KiHyun is honestly such an angel for saving my life back in California. Actually, he saved my life more than just back then. Also at the school and, ignoring the embarrassment, when he switched pants with me.

I wonder how Ailee is holding up, now that Amber is officially gone. She seemed to get over it almost instantaneously once Chunji showed up.

“MinHyuk, go to sleep.” Shownu pat me on the shoulder. “It’s rough out there and if you want to survive it: you need to sleep. By the way, you smell like pee.”

“Thanks, Shownu.” I replied and fell asleep.

The next morning, I woke up alone in my room. I don’t see how anyone could have enough energy to wake up. I suppose I’ll get better at it as the apocalypse progresses. I stood up and stretched. The air smelled musky, I guess Shownu was right about me reeking of pee.

Outside, clouds filled the sky, but that didn’t stop the heat from making its daily debut. Everyone seemed to be busy working around the base. I hadn’t seen this many people outside since the return of KiHyun. Was an event going to take place?

I made my way into the kitchen to say hello to Bitto. The kitchen really needed to be cleaned; I haven’t been gone that long so why is it so messy? Bitto sat in a chair with a cookbook over his face. How could he be asleep when there were so many dishes?

I took it upon myself to actually do something useful around camp. I cleaned all of the dishes and dusted the place, all while Bitto stayed asleep. Would it be rude of me to wake him up? Only one way to find out.

“Bitto, wake up.” I poked his shoulder. He reacted instantly by throwing the cookbook and grabbing his freshly cleaned meat-cleaver. “Woah, there.”

“MinHyuk,” he stood up and hugged me. “When did you get back? Are you hurt? Are you hungry? Why do you smell like pee?” he complained and covered his nose.

“Last night. No, just tired. Starving, actually. Long Story. Respectively.”

“I made pancakes earlier, why don’t you eat and then go see WooShin for a shower?” he slid a plate of pancakes down to the opposite side of the table.

“Gee, so he can compare my penis to your liking? No thanks.” I walked over to the pancakes and began eating.  
“What do you mean ‘come to my liking’?” Bitto sat next to me, even though I reeked of pee.

“Another long story that I don’t feel like talking about right now. I’m going to go shower.” I left before he could ask any more questions. How could I break it to him that his boyfriend enjoys staring at my naked body?

“MinHyuk? Hey! Are you heading to the showers? Why don’t we go together?” Chunji called out from the sleeping quarters.

On the Brightside, I wouldn’t be alone with WooShin.

“Sleep well?” I asked on the way to the showers.

“Yeah, this place is amazing. But it’s kind of lonely being the only one in my dorm.”

“Well that sucks.” I knocked on the basement door. “WooShin! Let us use the showers.” The door opened.

“You know the drill, clothes off.” WooShin winked. “Oh, who’s the new guy?”

“Hi! My name’s Chunji.”

“I’m WooShin. Just take all of your clothes off and follow me.” WooShin said unenthusiastically. “Any weapons?”

“No, why?” Chunji asked.

“Nevermind.” WooShin led us to the showers. I stripped down completely and surprisingly, WooShin didn’t make any sly remarks.

The shower room didn’t have doors but it had about 10 areas to take a shower. For some reason, Chunji decided to shower right next to me. Every so often, he would glance over at me and bite his bottom lip. His body as amazing. His muscles were fine and his skin was healthy.

That’s more than I can say about myself.

I began to wash my hair and looked away from him. Before I knew it, he had his arms wrapped around my waist. I could feel his crotch rub against my backside. It was strangely appealing.

“What are you doing? I have a boyfriend.” I threw his arms away from me and moved to another shower.

“And if you want him to stay alive, you’ll do as I please.” He kissed my neck.

“Stop it! I can’t do that.. and you can’t hurt him.”

“Wanna bet?”


	9. Chapter 9

I attempted freeing myself from the rope bounding as I sat on the shower floor while the running water fell onto my back. On the other side of the room, Chunji sanitized a blade he somehow managed to sneak in. As terrible a situation I was in, I sort of half-haltingly enjoyed it. Ever since the Apocalypse started, there was never any time for me to... please myself in a sexual manner. Is it considered rape if you say ‘no’ but end up liking it anyways?

The door we came in from was closed shut. My guess is that Wooshin is no longer around, not dead, in case that’s what you’re thinking. If I screamed loud enough, do you think he’d hear it and come to my rescue like a pedophile in shinning white armor?

“Here’s how this is going to go down: we’re going to play a little game that I like to call ‘Suck or Slice’. It’s a pretty simple game, actually. You can ‘suck’ to avoid the ‘slice’ or you get ‘slice’ until you ‘suck’.” Chunji walked closer to my tied up, wet and naked body.

“And if I don’t?” I turned my head towards the closed door.

“I’ll motivate you.” His blade met my shoulder and made a small incision. “I can do worse, if you’d like.”

I glanced over to my bleeding shoulder. The pain wasn’t too severe, but I didn’t want to get anymore cuts. At this time, Chunji’s crotch was too close for comfort. I had a decision to make: suck for my life or take the death. I think the answer was pretty clear.

My head turned away from his crotch, still trying to avoid the situation. In the far corner of the room, the wall began to crack. Cracks of all size formed in what seemed to be a plaster-covered doorway. Over the sound of running shower water, small groans could be heard from that direction. This is my chance.

“Alright.” I looked up at his soaking pink hair. His smile was adorable, despite ‘crazy’ being written all over it. “I choose slice.”

“I’ll let you pick where.” Chunji washed the blood off in the shower water flowing onto my back.

“The symmetry of my body is really bothering me; why don’t you even it out and cut my other shoulder?”

“If it bother you so much,” Chunji got on his knees.” I have to disobey.” He made a swift surface cut on the top of my chest. The cut was much longer than the previous one and it stung a lot more. Small streams of blood went down my stomach as I held back a scream. Where the cracks were forming, tiny pieces of plaster began to crumble onto the shower-room floor.

“What was that?” Chunji looked over at the closed door, which was on the complete opposite side of the collapsing wall. To stop him from looking around any further, I let out a scream. Quickly, he cuffed his hands over my mouth. To be honest, I hope my scream attracted a lot of attention.

“Don’t make things more difficult. Just pick ‘suck’.” Chunji stood and began stroking his semi hard-on. I need to stall; I guess I have no other choice.

My eyes closed and I opened my mouth ever-so-slightly. Suddenly, a body part entered, filling my mouth entirely. I opened my eyes to see it hadn’t even gone all the way in. His size made my gag reflex go wild and my eyes water. Out of fear, I bit down. Immediately, Chunji pulled his member out of my mouth to check its condition.

“I’m sorry! I was nervous.” I pretended to act like I cared about the condition of his penis and leaned forward. Chunji let go of his ever-so-slightly damaged penis and aimed the blade at me.

“You’re going to die for that!” Chunji’s expression became serious and his eyes went red.

“It was an accident, please! It won’t happen again!” I scooted back to the wall behind me.

“I can’t leave you unpunished.” He walked into the running water. The blade went deep into my upper thigh. Before I could scream, he cuffed my mouth, leaving the blade in my thigh. “Now, let’s try that again. This time without teeth.”

He bashed my head into the wall behind me and forced his dick down my throat. Time couldn’t have gone any slower as I was forced to sexually please a man I didn’t love. Chunji let out small moans that gradually got louder as time progressed. Tears ran down my face as I accepted my unholy fate.

With my peripherals, I noticed the wall completely collapse, revealing a horde of biters behind it. Chunji overheard the noise and turned his head to the impending disaster. Before he could fight for his freedom, I bit down with my all my strength. Blood dripped down my mouth as Chunji tried freeing himself. To help him out, I released his bloody shaft and head butted him into the incoming horde.

Chunji slipped on the water and was greeted by a horde of hungry biters. Quickly, I bit the handle of the blade and pulled it out of my throbbing thigh, dropping it on the floor. I turned my body away from the gory mess only a few feet away and picked up the knife with my tied up hands.

In a hurry, my body hugged the wall for support as I tried to get up. As soon as I was up, I limped to the closed door while cutting the rope bounding from my wrists.

“Wooshin! Open the door! Hurry!” I banged on the locked door with my now free hands. Just before the biters could catch up to me, Wooshin opened the door. I hobbled through it and he slammed it behind me. A click could be heard as the door locked behind me.

“We have to leave; that door won’t hold long.” Wooshin looked at my bleeding wet body. “What happened to you?”

“Long story.” I didn’t waste any time limping up the stairs and waiting for Wooshin to join me. Once Wooshin got to the top, he locked the door to the basement.

“You’re bleeding.” Wooshin barely managed to speak.

“Where were you?” Tears fell from my eyes as I shouted at him. “I needed you and you weren’t there!” My knees hit the ground as I hugged Wooshin’s legs, slowly bleeding out. My vision started to fade as I saw KiHyun and Bitto running over at full speed.

. . .

My throat was on fire. The table underneath me was ice cold. A blanket rested on top of my naked body. All around, the lights were off. I looked around and barely made out dishes hanging from the walls.

“Hello? Where am—?” My mouth was cuffed as a boy with bright red hair who came out of nowhere. His finger went over his mouth, gesturing for me to stay quiet. Finally, he pointed at the door that led to outside and I heard loud groans.

“Don’t worry, they won’t come in if we’re quiet. Ailee patched up your wounds and she said there was nothing too serious. After you blacked out, the biters broke out of the basement and invaded the camp, separating everybody. We need to escape. Quietly, get dressed.” KiHyun whispered into my ear. I’ve never heard him sound so serious. I know there was a large horde of them but was it really enough to invade the entire camp?

Due to the darkness, I felt my way to KiHyun’s face. His cheeks were warm as I brought his face down to my lips. “Is everyone okay?” I whispered into his ear.

“Not everyone. Now isn’t the time to talk. I’ll tell you more on the roof.” He pecked me on the lips and helped me off the island of the kitchen. Quickly, he helped me get dressed while I focused on not yelling out in pain. I know Ailee patched me up but that doesn’t make things any less painful.

The red haired guy hopped onto the island and pushed open a tile of the ceiling. Light poured into the room from the outside world. The guy pulled himself up and onto the roof. A smell of death filled the kitchen causing me to gag. KiHyun threw his hands over my mouth and looked at the door. It was quiet for a split second. Suddenly, biters began banging and clawing at the door, trying to get in.

“Hurry, they’re coming!” the tall red head said while extending his hand. KiHyun threw me onto the island and helped me onto the roof. Just as KiHyun attempted to get onto the roof, the biters broke into the kitchen. They grabbed his shoe as we played tug-of-war. Lucky for us, we won with a causality of a single shoe.

From where I stood, the situation was not looking good. Just about every inch of the camp was infested with the undead. By the looks of it, a few people from the camp tried fighting and didn’t succeed. At the current moment, the horde was directing their attention on the kitchen.

“I’m Chanyeol. I came to the kitchen for a sandwich when the outbreak happened.” The boy had an assault rifle strapped onto his back.

“More information, please.” I spoke comfortably knowing there was only one way onto this roof and it wasn’t accessible to biters.

“As soon as you blacked out, Wooshin, Bitto and I carried you to the infirmary. While we did, the basement door broke and the biters started flooding out by the boatload. Ailee said the doors of the infirmary would never hold and told us to go to the kitchen instead. Bitto and Wooshin volunteered to hold them back. Ailee and I carried you to the kitchen where we met up with a hungry Chanyeol. Ailee patched you up and left before the horde reached the kitchen and then you woke up.” KiHyun took as gasp of air.

“Is Bitto okay?” I looked out into the blood stains on the ground. I didn’t recognize any of the recent victims.

“He should be? As long as he has his meat cleaver he’s unstoppable.” KiHyun stood next to me and looked out at the victims. “It’s sad to see some of them go. Some of them didn’t want to stay in one place for this exact reason.”

Why would anyone want to run for their whole life? Yes, accidents happen. But couldn’t they happen more frequently on the road? Even so, I’m a bit relieved to hear that Bitto is alright. Though, the situation doesn’t seem like it’ll get better.

“Chanyeol, have you seen Chunji today? The new guy with pink hair.” KiHyun turned to Chanyeol.

“I saw him head to the showers this morning.” Chanyeol replied.

“What? He was with you, MinHyukkie? He hurt you, didn’t he; those cuts aren’t from biters.” KiHyun stepped closer to me and peeled the bandage off of my shoulder.

What do I tell him? I can’t tell him the truth. I’d look like a terrible person if I told him I did the dirty with Chunji.

“He tortured me. Then the wall broke and the horde came in.” I looked away from him.

“I’m going to kill him!” KiHyun clenched his hand into a fist.

“No need; I bit his dick and head but him into the horde.” I covered my mouth after realizing what I had just said.

“MinHyuk, look. Things happen in the Apocalypse. Nasty things. If he raped you,” he took a pause. “I wouldn’t be upset at you. It’s not your fault.”

“I wanted my first to be with you.” My eyes bawled into his shirt. The combination of the desert heat, dehydration and lack of blood made me that much more tired. KiHyun lay down and allowed me to rest on him.

. . .

“Hey, down there!” Ailee’s voice woke me up from my deep slumber. From the top of the sleeping quarters, Ailee and a few other survivors waved. “Watch your heads!” Homemade Molotovs started raining down from the rooftop.

As the bottles made contact with the ground below, fires erupted, attaching to nearby biters. All around the camp, biters lit up like dry grass. Soon, the heavy majority of them were burnt to a crisp, leaving ashes in their place. The remaining biters were either out of range of the fire or badly burned. Here I thought the smell of rotting flesh was horrid; the smell of burning/ burnt rotting flesh was way more pungent. If I could, I’d surgically remove my nose.

“I’ll shoot the rest of them.” Chanyeol took out his assault rifle and aimed it at the nearest biter.

“Don’t bother wasting ammo. This camp belongs to them now.” Cl emerged on the top of the sleeping quarters. Her hair waved as gust of wind passed by. “We need to evacuate and find a new home.”

Chanyeol threw his gun over his shoulder and it rested carefully on his back. Nobody seemed to disagree, except for me. There was no way I was down for the ‘always on the run’ life. Technically speaking, I’m still a recovering coma-induced patient who was sliced up by a rapist.

“How would you suggest we escape? Jump off the roof into the remaining corpses? Perhaps we should try jumping off the roof, over the fence, and hope the barbed wire stops our fall?” my breathing shortened. “And what about the people that are being held hostage by the biters you don’t want us shooting?” chatter filled throughout the rooftops.

“Then what would you suggest we do, MinHyuk?” Cl’s expression told me she knew more to the story than she was telling us.

“If you don’t want us using ammo, then send the best fighters down with melee weapons and have them only shoot when they need to.”

“That’s great idea!” She spoke with sarcasm. “Should we also send our best fighters into the tunnel the biters came from?”

“What are you talking about?”

“When the five—six including you—found this camp, the shower room had a tunnel leading to a coliseum holding an army of dead ones. To hold them off, we set up booby traps and closed off the wall. Apparently, the wall wasn’t strong enough.” KiHyun interrupted.

“I’d like to say this is only half of the coliseum but this isn’t even a quarter of what we saw.” Cl took charge of the conversation. The survivors settled down, obviously their first time hearing the news. “Tell you what: I’ll let you save whoever you’d like so long as it’s you who saves them. I’m not assigning anyone on this job; volunteers only.”


End file.
